The present invention relates to wind-stop devices that are used in automobiles of the convertible type, when the roof of the automobile is in the folded condition, in order to reduce the turbulence of air within the passenger compartment when the vehicle is travelling.
In particular, the invention relates to wind-stop devices for two-seater convertibles, of the type comprising a panel provided with means for its removable anchorage behind the backrests of the seat of the automobile between two protection bars for support in the event of the vehicle turning over, the so-called “roll-hoops”, which are anchored to the structure of the automobile behind the seats.